in the dark dark
by earlgreymilktea
Summary: The lights go out. Kenma can't find his phone. Kuroo is very warm. [kurokenmonth prompt: light]


**kurokenmonth prompt:** **light**

 **(yes, title was supposed to be reference to fallout boy and no it doesn't have anything to do with the song... rated for the f-bombs kuroo drops)**

* * *

"Kenma, move over."

"Unnh." Kenma shifts his body slightly to the left, sliding his head down until it's mushed at a slightly uncomfortable angle against Kuroo's shoulder. He can still see his phone screen, though, so it's all good.

"You're going to hurt your neck," Kuroo informs him, using his elbow to shove Kenma's head upright again.

Kenma dodges the hand that tries to smooth down his staticky hair, eyes still locked on the screen before him. Kuroo sighs next to him. It isn't long before they're settled back next to each other on the couch, comfortable silence between them again. An old sci-fi movie playing on the tv while empty dinner plates rest in front of them on the coffee table. Just a typical Friday night for the two of them.

"... Kuro."

"Mm?"

"What are you doing."

"Watching the movie, duh."

"What is your hand doing."

"Mm?"

Kenma turns his flat expression towards Kuroo, who chuckles lightly, but doesn't remove his hand from Kenma's leg. Kenma rolls his eyes. He turns back to his game, tilting his head as Kuroo leans towards him.

"Come on, pay a little attention to your boyfriend, eh?"

"I'm trying to beat a high score," Kenma mutters back. He keeps his eyes trained on the flashing screen, but even he can't suppress the tiny shiver that travels down his spine when Kuroo's lips ghost over his collarbone.

"Let's play a different game, Kenma."

Kenma makes a small sound of protest, but his phone is gently pulled out of his hands when the terrible GAME OVER flashes across the screen. He doesn't try all that hard to reclaim the device, as it certainly makes it a lot harder to think when Kuroo's lips are tracing the skin just under his throat, and the heat of the bigger boy's weight on his own body is distracting, to say the least. They fall into another familiar routine of slow, soothing exploration of each other, lightly toeing boundaries and greedily leaning in closer.

And then the lights go out.

"... Kuro?"

"Mm. Still here."

"The power went out."

"... I know."

"... Shouldn't we do something?"

"..."

"Kuro."

Sighing, Kuroo detaches his face from the crook between Kenma's head and Kenma's shoulder. He sits back up, and dimly, Kenma can just make out Kuroo's hair messier than before. Kenma's suddenly grateful for the dark because Kuroo's hair. Because of his hands. Running through them. When they were making out. On the couch.

Thank gods his parents aren't home.

"Let's get some flashlights?" suggests Kuroo, standing up. Slowly, with hands outstretched, he makes his way to the window. "Looks like it's the whole block. Wow, I can see the stars for once."

Kenma shifts on the couch. He's not afraid of the dark, not anymore, he just gets kind of... antsy. But it's not like the darkness will hurt him. He reaches out a hand, patting around for his phone. Where did Kuroo put it...?

"Hey, Kenma, do you know where your flashlights are? Or candles?"

"... No."

There's a brief silence, where Kenma doesn't need proper lighting to know Kuroo's giving his general direction that _Are you fucking with me?_ face he usually reserves for Lev.

"You fail as a person living in this apartment."

Kenma doesn't bother responding. He slides a bit off the couch, still searching for his phone. His phone can provide light, if he can just _find_ it...

"I'll try the kitchen-"

"No!" The half-strangled protest leaps out of Kenma's throat before he can punch it back down. He thanks the dark for covering his definitely red face now, full of humiliation and shame and gods, what was he, five?

"Uh, why?"

"Because-I, um." He bites his lip. He knows it's silly, but he can't help it. Kuroo won't laugh at him, because Kenma has just as much blackmail against the older boy, but it's still difficult to admit the truth. "I. Well. It's, um... it's dark."

"... Yes, Kenma, the power went out. That's why I was going to find some light for us."

"No, but it's... _dark._ "

There's another brief pause, in which Kenma can almost hear the gears in Kuroo's head turning. He can practically hear the _ping!_ as a lightbulb goes off in the other boy's head.

"Are you, uh, scared? Of the dark?" Kuroo's voice sounds genuinely curious, and concerned. Kenma doesn't know what he expected. "No offense or anything."

Kenma shifts, his hand still frantically searching for his phone. Which seems to have dropped off the face of earth when Kuroo took it. He's going to have to kill Kuroo. After the lights come back on and he doesn't need his boyfriend to keep him from becoming a shivering puddle of irrational fear.

"We can just sit. In the dark. If you want." Kuroo has meandered back to the couch, and the cushions sink as he sits down. "Though wouldn't having a light source be better?"

"Shut up." Kenma can hear the smile on Kuroo's face, and it makes him sort of want to smack the boy, but also sort of want to kiss that smirk off his face. His face is definitely on fire.

Gods bless the dark.

"Just speaking the voice of reason, my friend."

Kenma almost leaps in fright before he realizes that the new pressure around his waist is familiar warmth, coming from Kuroo. The other doesn't say anything, just casually drags him closer to his chest, resting his head on top of Kenma's poor dye job. Out of habit and an admittedly dire need for contact and comfort, Kenma leans back into Kuroo's embrace, and sighs to himself. The little knot that was forming in his gut loosens just a bit.

They stay like that for a while. All quiet, just the slight tick of a clock in another room keeping them company. Their breaths come slow and steady, and Kenma nearly falls asleep to the familiar rhythm. Kuroo holds him, running his hand soothingly up and down his arm, and it's good. There's nothing scary about the dark at all.

Finally, after what seems like a peaceful eternity, Kenma shifts his legs, trying to curl up closer to Kuroo, but his foot connects with something. He leans over, grabbing at the floor, and- yes! He found it!

"What are you-oh, fuck!" Kuroo's arms disappear, which unfortunately takes away the extra warmth, but Kenma can see now. Kuroo's arms are shielding his eyes from the bright light of Kenma's phone screen.

"Sorry." Kenma taps at his phone.

"Jeez, warn a guy next time..." Kuroo settles back against him, stretching to fit his chin on Kenma's shoulder. "... Are you serious."

"Mm."

"Kenma. We're in a power outage, you were shaking because of the dark, and now you're back to playing your game?"

"Mm."

Kuroo sighs. "You're amazing."

Kenma's lips twitch, but his eyes don't leave the screen. "Thanks," he murmurs.

He leans back slightly, wriggling until he deems himself comfortable, wedged between Kuroo and the couch. The bigger boy sighs again, but there's a small chuckle to go along. He returns his strong arms around Kenma's waist again, and they settle back on the couch, in their familiar, comfortable silence. Almost like a typical Friday night for the two of them.


End file.
